


Silence

by bnbc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: They notice a lot, and they are silent about many things.





	Silence

The one, who notices much, usually speaks a little.

Mad Moxxi has a word for everyone: good or bad, said in an icy tone or with a sexy breathing. No, you can’t call her silent, but this does not mean that she is unobservant. Her bar is the center of attraction for people, a place where rumors, gossip and news flow. Mad Moxxi knows better than many what happens in the Sanctuary.

Lilith also knows about everything what happens in the Sanctuary, and also talks a lot. Since she became the leader of the Crimson Raiders, her voice is heard from every receiver in the city and in all meetings. Lilith seems to have lost her right to choose when to speak and when to keep silent. She has never thought she would value silence so much.

Lilith usually arrives just before the closing, when Moxxi has already driveall visitors out and begins to clean the bar. But Moxxi doesn’t mind the Lilith's presence, and never raises the extreme stool at the rack — by their tacit agreement, it is reserved for the siren. Lilith always asks for wiskey, but Moxxi knows what she really needs. She mixes “Gargle Blaster” or “Lemon Lime & Bullets” for her — Lilith often tormented by thirst for weapons.

“Here everything rests on you,” Lilith says someday, and Moxie shakes his head. She knows that the siren keeps in mind not her bar, but the entire Sanctuary. Lilith had to take Roland's place, but she could not replace him. Certainly not in terms of personal charm and relationships with people. It gnaws her every day, but becomes noticeable only late in the evening in the dimly lit bar.

“I’ll mix Kali-fal for you” Moxxi replies, but Lilith knows what these words really mean. “You are doing okay, Lilith, but you need some rest. You need someone to take care of you.”

“Don’t bother” she says and stands up. “I have to go.”

They notice a lot, and they are silent about many things. Moxxi keeps silence about a white knight figure that disappeared from Tina’s B&B box, and about venis of siren’s hands are getting more and more purple. Lilith keeps silence about dark shades under Moxxi’s eyes sometimes get visible under the makeup, and about subtle but persistent mixture of whiskey and engine oil smells that settled in the bar after Scooter's death.

Their words have depreciated long ago, and they give each other the most precious thing left for them — their silence.


End file.
